


Training Days Together

by DigiDragon7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, hinted Ymir/Christa, my friend asked me to write some fluff, season 2 spoiler free, set during training before Trost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiDragon7/pseuds/DigiDragon7
Summary: Reiner and Bertolt have been close friends for years, but do they feel like they're more than just friends? An awkward (and amusing) encounter during ODM training proves all!





	Training Days Together

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any grammar mistakes

It was the first day of training. All of the cadets were looking around nervously as Shadis came and yelled at people. He had just finished ripping into a small blonde haired boy whose name was apparently Armin, and was now yelling at some tall guy whose name was Jaune.

Reiner looked around him subtly, Bertolt was stood in the same row one person away from him. He hoped that Shadis wouldn’t pick on Bertolt, or on him for that matter, but he knew he could take it. Although he knew that Bertolt wasn't as resilient as he was. Reiner thought about Bertolt a lot, although he would never show it, and he never told Bertolt either. Or anyone for that matter.

Shadis had advanced a few rows and was headed towards where Bertolt was stood. _Don’t pick on him for the love of God._ Reiner was sweating slightly. Just a little closer… And… Shardis walked straight past Bertolt. Phew. Reiner breathed a small sigh of relief, but then saw Shardis right in front of him.

“ARE YOU HERE SIGHTSEEING CADET?!”

Shadis’ voice was loud enough to shake the earth.

“No Sir!!”

Shadis had passed Reiner and was screaming at another cadet a few down from him. His voice was that of a true drill sergeant, and he knew that half of the trainees would probably be broken before they had even began training.

Soon after, the introductions were finished and everyone was sent back to their cabins for the evening. Reiner and Bertolt were staying in the same cabin together along with other cadets. Reiner was glad that he was staying with Bertolt and smiled to himself as he lay down on the bed.

Bertolt looked up at the bed above him as he lay on his own. He lifted a hand to see if he could touch the one above him and found he could do so easily. He prodded at it. Eliciting an annoyed groan from Reiner above him. Bertolt laughed to himself and decided to poke a bit more.

“Hey! Would you cut that out down there?” Reiner leant over the side of the bed to glare at Bertolt.

Bertolt made a cheesy grin and Reiner had to quickly duck back onto his bed to hide his blushing face. _Goddamn it, why does he have such a cute face?_ Reiner covered his face with his hands. He realised tomorrow was their first day on proper training and he hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself. He turned over to face the wooden wall and closed his eyes. The beds weren't comfy, but it was sure as hell better than nothing at all. 

Bertolt lay on his back for a while and closed his eyes. He didn't feel like going to sleep right there and then so he lay dozing, thinking about what was ahead. He thought about Reiner. Reiner was one of the only people that he truly and deeply cared for, although he didn't let on to it, mainly because he felt too embarrassed to do so. He would be training with Reiner, probably put in the same squad as Reiner too, or at least, he hoped he would be. He wondered how Reiner felt about him. Did he also deeply care for him? He turned over and decided to go to sleep, feeling a little anguished, but content all the same. Tomorrow was ODM training after all, something he would need energy for.

 

\-----------------

 

“RISE AND SHINE, MAGGOTS. HOP TO.”

The voice of Shadis shook the entire cabin into waking, and the slam of the door topped it off for those that had managed to stay asleep. Reiner stirred slowly awake and turned over to see the tall figure of Bertolt looming over him.

“How are you already perfectly awake,” Reiner sat up and stretched each limb.

“I had already woken up actually, so I was waiting for you,” Bertolt scratched the back of his neck.

Reiner sighed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, brushing them briefly against Bertolt’s in the process. He jumped down and stretched some more, before finding his gear and starting to change. Turning his head to the side briefly he realised Bertolt had been watching him the entire time, and both of them blushed when they realised this. Reiner stood up straight and pulled on his boots as he headed for the door, Bertolt following not far behind him.

Breakfast was brief, but not awful, and soon all of the cadets were lined up outside waiting for instructions.

Shadis’ voice broke the silence.

“NOW, ALL OF YOU HERE, ARE GOING TO LEARN HOW TO KIT UP WITH ODM GEAR, AND LEARN TO BALANCE WITH IT. THERE WILL BE ONE TEST FOR EACH CADET TO ASSESS WHETHER THEY HAVE MASTERED THE GEAR. ANYONE WHO FAILS THE TEST, IS NOT SUITED, TO BE WITHIN THE MILITARY AND WILL BE SENT HOME. AM I UNDERSTOOD?”

“Sir, yes Sir!!”

Bertolt was one of the first cadets to receive the gear, and had no trouble equipping it or using it on the training frames. He sat quite happily in the harness balancing as if he had done it 1000 times already. Upon being unclipped he moved over to Reiner who was awaiting his turn to test out his gear.

“You’re a natural at this Bertolt, I never knew you had such good balance!”

“Do you not remember how well I would run along the walls around the town when we were younger?” Bertolt tilted his head.

“I remember you falling off them a lot. I had to carry you sometimes,” Reiner smirked.

Bertolt chuckled and the two kept talking whilst Reiner waited for his turn.

“BRAUN, YOU’RE UP NEXT!”

Reiner stepped forward and waited to be clipped onto the frame. As he began to be cranked up he felt his weight become distributed over his body, and began to tip a little off the ground. He moved his legs to maintain his balance and found a comfortable position to stay in where he could stay with ease. He moved his legs and body to test how far he could lean before he began to topple, and eventually the instructor was satisfied enough to let him down. Once back on the ground and unclipped he made his way back over to Bertolt who was beaming at him.

“That was great Reiner!”

“Yeah but not quite as good as you though huh?” Reiner nudged Bertolt in the arm and smiled at him.

Bertolt scratched behind his neck again and blushed slightly.

Once all the cadets had tried their hand at the ODM gear, they were split into groups and trained in hand to hand combat. Reiner had to take on Eren Jaeger first, whom he had noticed had been struggling with his gear. They talked as they sparred, and when Eren pointed out that one of the other cadets was slacking off, both Eren and Reiner were pummeled to the ground easily by said cadet, whose name was Annie. Reiner felt completely embarrassed, and even more so when he noticed that Bertolt had been watching from the group he was in.

 _Is he going to catch me in all my bad moments?_ Reiner felt hot and bothered, but carried on training for fear of looking even more like an idiot.

 _Reiner is strong, even if he did get beaten up by a girl. And yet I always manage to catch him at his weaker moments_ Bertolt was smiling to himself after having once again caught Reiner at a vulnerable moment. He almost didn't see the kick aimed for his shoulders due to not concentrating on what he should have been, but he was tall enough to easily dodge it.

However many more days there were of this particular training there was no one knew, but everyone had heard that the ODM test was within the next few days at least. It was evening, and Bertolt was sat with Reiner on top of the bunk in the cabin. Eren had come seeking advice on how to master the gear, and so was also on the bed along with Armin. Bertolt wasn't really sure how to give any advice on the matter, but he did his best all the same. Carefully watched by Reiner sat next to him. The four of them had been having a good laugh together, but it was mutually decided that they should all get to bed. Bertolt leant back on his hands and one landed atop Reiner’s, who had been leaning towards Bertolt slightly. They exchanged a quick glance before pulling away as Bertolt hopped off the bed to get back in his own.

Reiner lay down and covered his face. _Again??_  Reiner thought about that moment. It had felt, nice. He couldn't quite describe it, but he wouldn't mind if it had happened again. He turned so that his face was buried into the pillow and sighed deeply into it before finding a more comfortable position to sleep in. 

Bertolt watched the bed above him move. He thought about that brief hand touch. Him and Reiner had been close friends for years, and Bertolt would admit to himself that he liked Reiner as more than a close friend. He just couldn't tell Reiner that. Could he? He rolled over and closed his eyes. Another day ahead. Maybe he would reach an answer then.

 

\-----------------

 

The next few days passed very quickly for Bertolt. He easily passed the ODM test, as did Reiner and many other cadets, even Eren. Now it was on to the proper training, where they would use the nearby forests to train with their gear in practice. They had had a lesson on the titans, about their physiology, their weak points, and the easiest way to take them down. Now they had to utilise their knowledge and ‘take down’ some targets that had been set up. Bertolt felt excited, but Reiner didn't appear as enthusiastic.

Reiner was tired. The thoughts he had been having about Bertolt wouldn't leave him alone, but he didn't know how to confront them. They had been training together for weeks, been close for even longer, and yet Reiner just didn't know what to do with the emotions he felt.

The group arrived in the forest and were given their first task: take down as many targets as you can before your gas runs out. Simple enough. Eren and his troupe of friends had no issue with getting started. Reiner however, couldn't concentrate, and suffered because of it with inaccurate strikes and near misses of trees. However, he had noticed that Bertolt seemed even more confident than he did before. Was it because of that hand touch? _Nah, I wouldn't think he feels that way._ Reiner pushed away the thought and headed towards the nearest target he could see. What he didn't see was Bertolt heading for the same target on the opposite side.

“Look out!” Bertolt attempted to warn, but it was too late.

In an attempt to dodge one another both had pulled up over the target, and had then ended up smacking into each other. Reiners hooks had come out of the tree he was attached to, and had tangled partially around Bertolt, who had gripped onto Reiner for dear life. They both swung and knocked against the tree that Bertolt was attached to, before they heard a creak as the bark gave way and they plummeted to the ground.

Reiner had gripped onto Bertolt in an attempt to shield him as they hit the ground, and Bertolt landed directly on top of Reiner, almost winding him in the process. Reiner opened his eyes and saw Bertolt’s face mere inches from his own.

“Uh, um. Are you ok?” Reiner managed to stutter out. Bertolt wasn't heavy, but he was practically straddling Reiner’s body and blushing a deep shade of red

“Um, yeah, uh, I'm fine. Um, are you fine?” _Damn it Bertolt keep it together here!_

“I, uh, think so?” Reiner tried to move. _Uh oh._

Bertolt tried to shift himself, moving against Reiner who was now trying to keep still. He tried moving his legs and found them heavier than normal. Reiner lifted his head to try and look over Bertolt’s shoulder.

“I think the wires have wrapped around our legs.” Reiner was trying not to choke on his voice.

“I don't think we’re going to come untangled any time soon without some help.”

As much as Reiner didn't want to acknowledge it. That seemed to be the only option now. To wait until someone found them.

…

It was silent for a moment.

“So. Pretty, uh, compromising position we’re in here,” Bertolt spluttered out.

“...Yeah…” Reiner was getting more uncomfortable and nervous by the second. He realised he still had his arms wrapped around Bertolt, and flopped them to either side.

Bertolt made a slight noise of dissatisfaction when Reiner removed his arms.

Reiner looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“Oh, um, it just felt nice. Like that. Just now,” he tried to look away but couldn't.

It was quiet for another moment.

“Bertolt…”

“Y-yes?”

“Do you have… feelings for me?” Reiner tilted his head as he looked at Bertolt.

“U-uh, well, I mean, maybe? Probably? I do like you, but, uh,” Reiner brought a finger to Bertolt’s lips.

“You don't need to say anymore,” Reiner smiled, and relaxed his body. Finally, he didn't have to worry anymore.

Bertolt was thoroughly embarrassed at admitting his feelings to Reiner, and in such awkward circumstances. He looked down at Reiner’s smiling face and felt a wave of calmness wash over him. He relaxed his legs which were between Reiners, and lay his head on Reiner’s chest.

Reiner moved his arms back over Bertolt and gave him a hug, then suddenly he rolled them both over so that Bertolt was below him. He supported himself of his hands and knees, above Bertolt.

Bertolt grinned nervously up at Reiner, but then began to relax as he realised that Reiner felt the same way towards him too. He lifted a hand to cup Reiner’s face, who closed his eyes at the touch. He leaned up closer to Reiner’s face. Reiner leaned down to his…

“What the hell are you guys doing?”

Reiner and Bertolt both jumped and smacked their heads together. They rubbed their heads as they turned to see who had shown up.

“Ymir?” Bertolt was the first to speak out of the two, “oh, um, nothing. We, uh, crashed into each other mid flight and got tangled up.”

Christa suddenly appeared from the trees, and descended next to Ymir.

“Wow, you idiots, now that is something special.” Ymir smirked.

Bertolt and Reiner blushed.

“Would you just help us please?” Reiner was getting frustrated.

Ymir hooked an arm around Christa.

“Now, THAT'S what I would call an awkward first date, eh Christa?”

Christa giggled a little before rushing over to help untangle their legs. Which was a frightfully sensitive process as Bertolt was ticklish around the calves. Eventually, however, they were freed and able to stand again.

“The challenge is over by the way, it ended whilst you two lovebirds were here entranced in each others gazes.”

“Ymir stop bullying them! You didn't like it when people teased us did you?” Christa tugged at Ymir’s arm.

Bertolt and Reiner looked at each other.

“Are… you two a thing?” Bertolt raised an eyebrow.

Ymir started to blush and pulled Christa away to head back to the base.

Reiner and Bertolt grinned at each other then started to laugh as Ymir practically scooped up Christa and zoomed away.

“We should probably also get back now too,” Bertolt smiled at Reiner and stood close to him, taking Reiner’s hand in his.

“Yeah, although this time let’s try not to get in another mess!” Reiner gripped Bertolt’s hand. 

They both then started to head back to camp for the evening.

 

\-----------------

 

Everyone had had a good day of training, and as a result most of the cadets were shattered. Many had already decided to go to bed before lights out, making the cabin quiet but for the sounds of content snoring.

Bertolt lay awake staring above him. He had finally confessed to Reiner. He smiled. He wondered if Reiner was still awake above him, and decided to quietly creep from his bed up the ladder.

“Hey, Reiner, are you awake?” Bertolt whispered.

“Yeah, why?” Reiner turned over to see Bertolt’s shape in the darkness.

“Well, I was wondering if I could bunk with you. I can't get to sleep, and I can't stop thinking about what happened today.”

“Oh, yeah sure.”

Reiner sat up and shifted over to that Bertolt could go between him and the wall. They sat upright together for a while, Bertolt leaning his head onto Reiner’s shoulder. Reiner slid an arm around Bertolt’s waist and pulled him closer. He heard a heavy contented sigh come from Bertolt. He moved his other hand to find Bertolt’s face and tilted it towards his. Reiner found Bertolt’s mouth with his thumb, and leaned in, giving Bertolt a gentle kiss.

Bertolt responded and returned the kiss with a little passion, holding Reiner’s head in one hand, and Reiner’s hand in the other. Bertolt smiled into the kiss. He had been wanting to do this for a long time, but circumstances never led to it.

Reiner was the first to break the long kiss. He held Bertolt’s forehead against his own, before he started to shift back down under the blanket, Bertolt joining him. Bertolt turned to face the wall, and Reiner snuggled up behind him, arms around his stomach. Bertolt was slightly taller than Reiner, but it was nice to hug him close. Reiner breather a happy sigh into Bertolt’s back.

Bertolt clasped a hand round one of Reiner’s and closed his eyes.

 _I wish it could stay this way forever_ Bertolt thought as he drifted into a deep sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Based on the latest episode involving Reiner and Bertolt my friend and I concluded that these two are gay and this is what came of it!
> 
> Please remember to leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
